Graphene is a new allotrope of two dimensional carbon, and has attracted wide attention from the very beginning. Graphene has the highest strength of all known materials, and excellent electrical conductivity and thermal conductivity. Therefore, graphene can be used as an ideal assembly unit for preparing a high performance fiber, aerogel, a thin film and a nano composite material, where the graphene fiber is a new type of a high performance multi-functional fiber material that can be continually prepared by using graphene oxide liquid crystal. During the preparation of a graphene fiber, non-conductive graphene oxide is converted into conductive graphene under the action of chemical reduction or thermal reduction. However, experimental tests show that the graphene obtained through reduction of graphene oxide still has a structural conductivity deficiency, which largely restricts an improvement in electrical conductivity of a graphene fiber.